Wrong Stop
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: "My legs, my amrs." He poked them and looked up. "Football. Football." When a drive to a party and a potty stop causes a major problem.


I should be working on my chapter stories but I'm going to just take a small little longer break. I felt like writing and magically came up with this idea, based of recent events.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Puck had pulled up in front of the Hummel-Hudson household, texting Finn that he was there. He had made plans with Finn to go to a party, that neither Carole, Burt or Kurt were informed about. Finn had told them that he was going to see that new movie with that hot chick in it and they believed him. Finn was at the door, double checking his plans in less than a minute, Puck smiling at the way Finn's shoulder's sagged and he explained for the second time that night he was going to the movies. He hurried to the car, hands tucked in his swearshirt pockets as he reached the car. He pulled his hand out and opened it, sliding into the passenger seat. It was silent for a while except for the radio and the door slamming.

"Man, this is going to be the shit!" Puck finally announced as they pulled away, Finn pounding the fist offered his way with a smile.

"Hell yea!" He settled back in the seat a little, buckling himself, Puck making fun of him slightly, ignoring the fact his seat belt was securely buckled.

"Everyone is going to be there, well, aside from the losers." Finn laughed.

"I hope these losers you're talking about aren't the losers we're currently a part of."

"I said losers not gleeks." Puck was smiling now, rounding the corner and hoping onto the highway. Both knew they had to be out of the house at eight in order to make it there for nine-thirty, especially if they decided to hit traffic. At nine-thirty more then half the people should be there, and they'd probably get some booze on the way, so in actuality they probably wouldn't be there until ten when everyone will basically be there. It was going to be the best party yet. Puck told his mom he'd be home tomorrow and Finn said he was sleeping over Puck's house.

It kind of made Puck wonder how long he actually spent on this. Finn was a terrible liar, one of them had to know what was up, right? Puck always knows what's up. He's always giving Finn that 'wanna tell the truth look' he's improved so well over the years. Okay so yeah Finn's got him a few times, like when he joined glee but whatever.

Their conversations varied for a while, like old times, before the fall out. It was great, the feeling Finn had, like nothing matter, that this could last forever and he could care less. He got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as they joked around about some of the kids at school. It's always ignored though, never a big deal. So the way they laughed and Finn punched Puck lightly was just like normal. The way his arm dangled out the open window, feeling the wind rush against it was perfect.

They pulled off the highway and onto a normal street, about 20 miles away from the place they were going. Finn felt confusion rush through him, his face showing it as he turned his head to Puck waiting for an explanation. It should be a simple 'Ha you're not going you're mom knows' but it wasn't, Puck had smiled and said...

"Dude, We need to stop and get some booze and I gotta piss like real bad." Finn rolled his eyes but felt his body relax a little bit. Puck pulled into a parking lot and Finn said he was going to wait in the car. Puck had made a face but scooted his way out and into the store. Finn's hands had started drumming against the side of the door. He pulled his hand into the car and rubbed his hands together hoping to get his hand a little warmer. Someone slammed into the side of the door and Finn's heart sped up as he jumped slightly. The guy was creepy looking and had looked up, dazed, before just walking away. Damnit, what was taking Puck so long.

"Hey, sorry, they didn't buy it, we'll get some closer to his house." Finn had laughed as they pulled away.

"Dude some guy like rammed into the side of the car, thought he was going to kill me." Puck had howled with laughter at Finn's ridiculous statement.

"Yes, because everyone has it out for Finn Hudson."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Finn said, sending a glare towards Puck, who winked back.

"Aw, I'm just playing, ain't nobody gonna hurt you." He cooed.

"Oh, shut up!" Finn rolled his eyes, punching Puck, who rubbed his arm. They were heading back to the highway when it all went down. Finn had been humming along to the song on the radio when the headlights beamed and the car went sliding. His head hit the window and some windows were shattered when they had stopped. He'd not exactly sure what happened, his vision blacking out for a while. But when he could see again the car was against a few trees and his heart was racing as he reached over to Puck.

Finn can't quite remember how or when he had gotten out of the car but he was sitting on the cold ground looking at his legs and his arms. He couldn't really feel anything and was scared to death. What if he couldn't play football anymore? What if...? Oh god he doesn't even know. He saw Puck on the phone with the cops, and the other guy standing there, chewing on his lip.

"Yeah, me and my friend. Some guy hit us. I'm not sure if my friend's okay he looks a little dazed." Puck's voice was all over the place, damn did he feel like shit. He could've killed his friend. He had hung up after giving some more information. Finn saw his face right in front of his. "Hey, hey are you okay?"

"My legs, my amrs." He poked them and looked up. "Football. Football."

"Hey, you're legs and arms are fine." Finn kept repeating the same words over and over until he realized where he was and pain shot through him.

"Arghhh what did you throw me out a window?"

"Haha, no I'm so sorry man." The lights flashed as the sirens were heard. Puck was more worried about the gash on Finn's head than anything on him or Finn. Of course he was littered with bruises from the bang and the cuts from the glass but he was fine.

They had kept Finn, wanting to run a few more tests and double check there wasn't anything wrong with him. Since he was still slightly dazed when they had arrived. Puck had dialed Carole and Burt, feeling like the crappiest best friend ever.

"Hey!" Puck walked in the room with two sodas. He had handed him a grape soda, reserving the orange soda for himself. (An:Yes, freaking amazing right?)

"Hey, you know I like orange soda more right?"

"Yeah, figured you shouldn't have it though and there was only one grape." Finn's eyes narrowed as he took a sip of the grape soda.

"We're going to miss the party."

"Hey, no big deal. You know I'm sorry right?"

"Yeah, you know I'm fine right?"

"Yea, but I'm like really sorry. So so sorry."

"You also realize it wasn't your fault. The guy ran a fucking red light for god's sake."

"I guess, I shouldn't have stopped though."

"Hey, man's gotta piss when he's gotta piss and we're fine!"

"Still sorry."

"You're forgiven." Puck had found his way onto the bed. The two kicking up a conversation. Puck had finished off the orange first, setting it on that little hospital table thing. Finn downed the rest of the grape and placed it on the same table. His mom and Burt walked in. Carole automatically scolding him, Kurt smiling sympathetically as Puck got out of the way.

There was something about lying and scaring her. And next time, uhhh he wasn't really listening. He just felt bad to make his mom so worried.

"I'm sorry, mom." She hugged him.

"It's okay, next time just be careful."

"That was totally my fault Ma." Puck had called Carole Ma for as long as he could remember. She really was his second mom, maybe his first.

"It wasn't you're fault, the guy ran a red light and hit us." Puck had sat down on the bed again. When the doctor came in in the morning the family was out and Puck was asleep next to Finn. The two cuddled together. He had smiled and woke them up, still smiling.

"You're tests came back and you're good to go today." Finn had nodded and got off the bed, observing his body, looking at the few bruises and cuts he had received from the crash. He looked over to puck who was still smiling and realized something. He couldn't ask for a better friend, he could spend his life with this guy. Forever.

Yayyyyy! No this was so easy to write. Can I write more stories based off real things or no? I'm going to now, just because it comes out so easy and I'm really proud of this. The next thing I plan to update is one of my other chapter stories though. Reviews are love.


End file.
